


Alex and Vicki

by idk_books



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Misunderstandings, Pizza, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books
Summary: Alex Danvers is anxious to avoid her newly adopted sister and seeks refuge with her best friend on their weekly sleepover. Their expedition for pizza causes Alex to appreciate just how much Vicki means to have which has unfortunate repercussions for their friendship.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Vicki Donahue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Alex and Vicki

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I'd imagine what exactly it was that caused Alex and Vicki's friendship to end. I've been intrigued ever since Alex mentioned her to Kara so I thought I'd have a go at filling in the gaps myself. My integration of dialogue definitely still needs work!

Alex’s bedroom door exploded open and shut again just as quickly. Kara got the hint and hurriedly retreated back to the safety of the kitchen and her adopted Mom’s freshly baked cookies. Alex had had a day of being followed by Kara. Kara who seemed unable to make her own friends and continually waited for Alex to make good on her Mom’s promise that she would look out for her.

Their shared bedroom was distinctive by the clear divide through its centre: Kara’s side was neat and floral whereas Alex’s was characterised by her possessions which were scattered everywhere. This wasn’t an obstacle to Alex who routinely emptied her backup onto her bed, adding a stack of books to the tangled assortment of clothes. She then extracted her pyjamas and shoved them in her backpack, swiftly followed by her toothbrush and a stack of CDs. She was in a rush; a keen rush to escape the floral madness that used to be her bedroom. Since Kara’s arrival, sleepovers at Vicki’s had become an essential part of her weekend. Despite the apparent mundanity of their sleepovers, Alex couldn’t quell the flutterings of excitement that were building in the pit of her stomach but squashed them down with the spare shirt forced into the top of her rucksack.

Alex and Vicki had been friends since middle school. They spent everyday at school together, choosing classes to minimise their time apart. Vicki just got her and listened sympathetically when Alex launched into another pre-prepared speech on the struggles of having a sister unexpectedly thrust upon you. Especially if this sister shared none of your enthusiasm for science or decent music and was blonde and pretty and frustratingly innocent. Vicki was always the person she’d much rather be around.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and reached for the sleeping bag at the bottom of her closet she doubted, or hoped, she wouldn’t need it.

After a mumbled farewell to her Mom and Kara, Alex walked purposefully along the well trod route between her home and Vicki’s. Usually they’d head there together straight after school but Alex hadn’t had the chance to grab her stuff and Vicki was waiting for the opportunity to gently persuade her dad to go out for the evening.

The flutterings in Alex’s stomach intensified for reasons she just couldn’t quite quantify and caused her to quicken her pace as she approached Vicki’s driveway. The door was unlocked so Alex pushed it open, calling out as she stepped inside. Vicki appeared in a thunder of footsteps clattering down the stairs. She flung her arms around Alex and Alex hugged back, hearing the sleeping bag still clutched in her hand, gently thud against Vicki’s bag.

“So,” Vicki began, relinquishing her grasp of Alex, “My dad’s gone to the bar for the evening - it didn’t take too much persuading - so we’ve got the house to ourselves.”

Alex grinned in response and Vicki led Alex by the hand into the kitchen where Alex dumped her bags in the corner. It was the corner where she always abandoned her stuff until they eventually made it up to Vicki’s room.

“I don’t know why you keep bringing that with you,” Vicki gestured to the sleeping bag, “you always sleep in my bed.”

“It’s habit, I guess,” Alex replied, “and I like to have it, just in case.”

“Just in case of what?”

“In case you get bored of me.”Alex threw herself on the stool by the counter, leaning her chin on her arms,

“Awww… you know that’s never gonna happen.”Vicki playfully stroked Alex’s cheesing causing her to feel a warm glow rise in her cheeks. Vicki then turned to rummage through the cupboards. “Ok. This is all we got.” and she flung a bag of chips at Alex which she deftly caught. “But, my Dad did leave us cash so…”

“Pizza!” Alex finished.

“I was going to say Chinese but Pizza’s fine, I guess.”Vicki gave an exaggerated pout.

“It better be,” Alex pointed a finger in Vicki’s direction, “Chinese is all Kara ever wants and she always gets her way.”

Vicki rolled her eyes in sympathy and threw Alex the menu for the local pizza place. Alex watched it fly towards her and subsequently hit her in the face causing Vicki to laugh hysterically.

“You know I don’t need this, right?”Alex flattened the crumpled leaflet on the table.

“One day I hope you’ll surprise me and order something other than a stuffed crust pepperoni.”

“How’s this for a surprise then? Why don’t we walk?”

Vicki raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Alex grinned endearingly,“Come on. It’s a nice night. Let’s walk to collect it. Give Bob a break.”

“You know we eat too much pizza when we know the delivery guy’s name.”

“Yes. Our good friend, Bob. Let’s let him sit on his ass for a couple of minutes tonight.”Alex slid of her stool and moved towards the front door.

Vicki stood her ground,“But Bob has an insulated bag. The pizza will be cold by the time we get it back here.”

Alex was Momentarily floored and stood as if frozen between the kitchen and the front door. She hadn’t thought it through but she was then struck by inspiration, “Let’s have a picnic!”

Vicki was unimpressed,“You’re crazy.”

Alex continued to move towards the door and released the catch, slowly pulling it open,“It’ll be fun. Come on, we do the same thing every week. Let’s mix it up a bit. We can take a blanket. Sit in the park, look at the stars.”

Vicki stepped towards the door, and Alex, pushing it closed so that her and Alex were virtually nose to nose, “sounds very romantic,” she murmured.

Alex’s stomach did a somersault and she forced herself to sidestep away from Vicki’s teasing gaze. She swallowed, “You know, it could be practise for you and Nate.”

Vicki rolled her eyes, heading back towards the kitchen, “Ugh. Stop! But fine, let’s go on this weird practise date.”

Alex grinned, biting her lower lip in an attempt to control the sudden surges of excitement and followed Vicki back towards the kitchen.

Vicki grabbed Alex’s bag and headed towards the stairs, “Come on. I’ll need to find a blanket that my dad won’t mind us trashing.”

They headed upstairs and Alex threw herself on Vicki’s twin bed, watching Vicki rummage through her closet throwing blankets out until she found a faded brown quilt.

Alex sat up,“Wow. No wonder that was at the bottom of your closet.”

Vicki held it up,“I know right. I think it was my Mom’s. That’s probably why Dad hid it in here.”

“Oh.” Vicki rarely mentioned her Mom and despite their closeness, Alex never knew how to react when Vicki mentioned her, so infrequent were those Moments. She hesitated,“Do you ever… do you ever hear from her?”

Vicki’s expression shifted, “No.” She said simply before hurriedly shoving the quilt back into the closet and forced the door shut, “We can just sit on the ground, right? It’s not wet, is it?”

Alex swung her legs off the bed,“No, I don’t think so. It hasn’t rained in a while so we should be ok.”

“Ok. Shall we go then?”and Vicki stood up and stepped out of the room.

Alex followed Vicki in silence down the stairs, conscious of the sudden tension that now existed between them. Alex waited in the hallway as Vicki grabbed the cash her dad had left them and the keys before wordlessly following her outside and down the drive.

“The sun’s still shining which can only be a good thing… as we’ll be sat on the ground.” Alex broke the silence but Vicki didn’t respond, instead staring ahead as they walked along. They reached the end of the street and Alex stopped, “Is everything alright? You’ve gone very quiet.”

Vicki stopped her with her and the silence continued as she swallowed a couple of times. Alex peering at her with a concerned expression painted across her face. Moments passed then Vicki spoke, her voice tense, “Yeah I’m fine. Sorry. I didn’t realise we had to speak every second of the day.”

Alex blinked in surprise at the sudden harshness in Vicki’s voice, “I, er… that’s not what I meant it’s just… We were talking and laughing and then… the quilt… and now you’re all weird and quiet.”

“Look. I said I was fine.”Vicki abruptly continued walking, stepping into the empty street.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted to check, you know.”Alex quickened her pact to reach Vicki.

Vicki was silent again and Alex unthinkingly reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze which was returned before Vicki pulled away. “I’m sorry.” Vicki stopped again causing a cyclist to swerve around them which they ignored, “It’s just. Well, I never like to talk about my Mom. To be honest, I never even like to think about her and finding the quilt. Anything to do with her makes me feel things I’m not ready to feel.” She smiled weakly at Alex.

“Oh. Ok. Thanks. I mean, you never really talk about your Mom - and that’s ok - but I want you to know that you can. You can talk about anything with me, however it is you’re feeling.” Alex replied, returning the slightly awkward smile.

Vicki threw her arms around Alex causing her stomach to fizz and flutter as she heard Vicki almost whisper into her ear, “I know. And I’m sorry, for getting all weird. I’m so lucky to have a friend like you. I really am.”and she clung on, gripping Alex tighter. Alex found herself burying her face in Vicki’s hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and oddly hoping that the Moment would never ended. “Dude, are you smelling my hair?” Vicki let go abruptly, grinning mischievously at Alex.

“Er, maybe. Your shampoo smells really good. What is it?” Alex bluffed, feeling her cheeks redden.

Vicki looked somewhat bewildered as she answered, muttering something about her dad buying whatever’s the most discounted.

Alex set off back down the path,“Shall we get this pizza then?” she said, unsure of how to return things to the way they were but trying anyway.

“Sure.” and Vicki fell into step next to her.

At the pizza place, Vicki’s facade of cheerfulness returned as she joked with Bob about how he recognised her from her voice and - Alex thought - flirting with him slightly which meant he threw in a pint of ice cream with their order.

The park was pretty much deserted when they got there, a soft orange glow spreading across the play park. Vicki found a spot under a tree where the ground was relatively dry and threw herself down, opening the pizza box and the accompanying bag, “Awww, he gave us spoons for the ice cream.”

“Bob’s such a legend,” Alex added as she sat down next to Vicki.

“He’s probably just glad to see an actual human,” Vicki grinned, “and that he didn’t have to drive anywhere.”

“Whatever. We still got free ice cream.”

“True.” Vicki peeled off a slice of pizza, angling it so the grease dripped off, and handed it to Alex. “We want to eat this quick before the ice cream has a chance to melt.”

Alex bit into the pizza, hurriedly licking her lips to stop the residual grease from trickling down her chin. Vicki laughed and licked her wrist as the grease from her pizza ran down her arm.

“You definitely shouldn’t do that when you’re here with Nate.”

“What makes you think I’m gonna be here with Nate?”

“Oh come on! I’ve seen the way he looks at you in biology.” Alex was fuelled by the blush building on Vicki’s cheeks, “and the way you flirt with him now that his locker’s next to yours.”

“Oh, shut up!” Vicki gently shoved Alex causing her to Momentarily lose her balance, “what about you? It’s been a while since you dated anyone. Is there anyone you’ve got your eye on?”

The grin rapidly faded from Alex’s face as she suddenly realised who it was that she ‘had her eye on’. Swallowing, she forced herself to grin, “Who is there for me to have my eye on? All the guys at school stink of Cheetos and I’m in AP everything so when would I find the time?”

“I don’t know. They’re not all that bad. Some of them have even discovered deodorant. And you’re super pretty. I’ve definitely seen Josh checking you out.”

“Stop!”

“What? It’s true.”

Alex was squirming now. Trying to slow her rapidly beating heart, “So my Mom’s still obsessed with Kara.”

Vicki raised an eyebrow,“Nice change of subject.”

“I know! So, Kara’s annoying.”

“Yes. If you say so.”

“She is!” Alex insisted, “she looks all sweet and perfect but she’s just a sheep.”

“It’s got to be hard for her though, being dropped in the middle of some random family.”

“It’s got to be hard for me too. Having a random kid dropped into the middle of my family. A random kid who my Mom thinks is perfect. And she’s blonde and pretty and likes baking.”

“Baking is good though.”

“So’s chemistry,” Alex retorted.

“Oh, Alex! Maybe you should try cutting her some slack.”

“If I started cutting her slack, our sleepovers might have to end. So…”

Vicki looked up in mock horror,“Nooo! You can hate her. It’s fine. I don’t know what else I’d do on a Friday without you.”

“See. Kara is the enemy. Or at least a good excuse for…” Alex stopped suddenly, sensing she was about to say too much.

“Excuse for what?”

Alex grabbed another slice of pizza, “an excuse to comfort eat pizza.”

“Amen to that.”

They sat in silence then, the only sounds being the occasional car driving past and the noise of their chewing.

Once the pizza was finished, Vicki flicked the lid of the box shut, “Are you ready for the ice cream?”

“Always!”

Vicki moved closer to Alex so that their outstretched legs were touching and offered Alex a spoonful of melting ice cream. Alex went to take the spoon but Vicki swatted her hand away forcing Alex to allow herself to be fed. They both giggled as Alex missed the spoon slightly and got ice cream on her chin, “You’re not going to attack me with a damp wash cloth now, are you?”

“No,” Vicki replied reaching for a square of paper towel, “but I can spit on this napkin instead if you want?”

Alex leaned away,“You know what? I’m good.”

“Thought you’d say that.”

They slurped on the ice cream, each with their own spoon now, laughing as their spoons occasionally became entangled. “So. Homecoming’s soon isn’t it?” Alex said once they’d finished it. She was methodically packing the trash into the plastic bag.

“Since when are you interested in high school dances?”

“Since Kara got excited about it and Mom’s making me go with her.”

“I knew having a sister would be good for you.” seeing Alex roll her eyes only encouraged Vicki , “I’ve been trying to get you to go to a dance for like forever and now Kara’s here, you’re actually gonna go.”

“But it will be reluctantly and I’m determined not to enjoy myself.”

“Are you going to go with anyone?” Vicki asked, coyly.

“Yes.” Alex frowned slightly, “Kara.”

“No! I mean, are you going to go with a date?”

“That would require someone to ask me out.” Alex reddened slightly. “What about you? Are you going to take a date?”

“Not now that I know that you’re going to be there.”Vicki grinned.

“Wait… you’re not going with Nate?”Alex said quietly.

“No!” Vicki exclaimed, “I’m not into him.”

“You’re not?” Alex’s voice was almost a whisper,“But he’s really into you.”

Vicki’s voice matched Alex’s in volume,“Yeah. Well, maybe there’s someone else I’m into.”

“Really?” Alex said weakly, her voice almost cracking at the lump that suddenly rose in her throat.

Vicki was oblivious, “Come on. It’s getting dark. We should head back,” she stood up and grabbed the bag of trash that sat between them, “and we need to discuss homecoming dresses.”

“Ugh,” Alex rolled her eyes and stood up next to Vicki, the conversation almost - but not quite - forgotten.

“So, I was thinking black. Floor length of course.”

“For me?” Alex was incredulous.

“No, me. We need to fully consider all of your options.”

***

Later, they were sat on Vicki’s bed, an assortment of candy and potato chips between them.

Vicki stretched her arm over Vicki, reaching for a bag of Cheetos, “So, do you think you and Kara will ever get on?”

“I doubt it. We’re just so different. She’s so cutesy and… blonde and I’m…”

“an intellectual.”

“Shut up. No, I mean, we’re just into really different things. I doubt there’ll ever really be any intersection of our interests.”

“Are you just trying to prove you’re smart?”

“What?”

“ ‘intersection of our interests’,” Vicki mocked, “do you hear yourself?”

“Well you know, the SATs aren’t going to pass themselves.”

“Don’t remind me!” Vicki rolled her eyes and flung herself dramatically back on the bed. Alex lay down next to her but more cautiously and Vicki turned to face her. Alex turned to return her stare and became hyper aware of their breaths intermingling. She hoped hers didn’t smell too much of pizza. “I’m actually really scared,”Vicki spoke softly, the words barely making themselves heard.

“Why?”

“You know. Everything. High School, SATs, college,” Vicki paused, “my Mom. It just feels like a lot.”

“I know. But I’m here and we’re all going through the stuff and we will get through it together.”

Vicki smiled weakly, “but you’re not going to be here forever. There’s no way we’re gonna get into the same schools. I’m not a genius like you and I don’t want to hold you back.”

“It doesn’t mean we’ll stop being friends though. We can call, and write and stuff.”

“I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Me too. But you won’t.” And emboldened by Vicki’s words, Alex reached forward and tucked a strand of Vicki’s hair behind her ear and - when she didn’t resist - pulled Vicki’s head gently towards hers until their lips met. Immediately Vicki sprung back, leaping off the bed.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh God! Shit,” Alex was speaking almost to herself, “No, sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know. I’m sorry. Really. I’m so sorry.”

Vicki had grabbed the comforter and was holding it up to herself, shielding her from Alex, “I think you should go.”

“What? No, please. I can explain.”

“Alex. Seriously. I don’t know what’s going on, but get out of my house.”

“Vicki,” Alex pleaded.

“I’ll call your Mom so she can come get you. Or you can walk or whatever but just leave.”

Alex started fumbling with her stuff, trying to gather it together and suddenly conscious of her pyjama-ed self. She felt the tears building and she swallowed, trying to force them back down and occasionally stealing glances at Vicki who was stood defiantly with her back to Alex. She never turned around, leaving Alex to stumble out of the door, allowing the sob to finally escape as she crossed its threshold, aware that the friendship was suddenly over.


End file.
